stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Beker van Libertas 2007
Ik moest van Fatih (Antistatique) dat hij ook nog graag wil meedoen (FC Feth) in de competitie. Kan dat nog? 21 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, ik heb het echt al drie/vier keer aan hem gevraagd :). Hij moet het dan wel doen ipv FC Victoria. Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::Ja, dat zal hij okay vinden :D 21 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) Alleen moeten alle FC Victoria's op tientallen pagina's veranderd worden naar FC Feth, help je mee? Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 18:19 (UTC) :Ok. 21 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) Opzet competitie Hoe worden deze wedstrijden gespeeld? Willekeurige simulatie, of wordt het door iemand bedacht, in dat geval zal er waarschijnlijk geen onafhankelijke uitslag komen. 24 mei 2007 18:59 (UTC) :ik heb eerlijk gezegd geen flauw idee.. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:09 (UTC) ::Mss kunnen we een internetspelletje tegen elkaar spelen ofoziets? 24 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) :::Tja, maar daar komen dan ook kwaliteiten van die spelers bij kijken (OnlineSoccerManager, Hattrick etc.). Ik zou ook zelf een programmaatje kunnen schrijven... Moet te doen zijn. 25 mei 2007 07:33 (UTC) ::::na bwc: Er zijn (als we creatief zijn) wel nog oplossingen hoor, te vergelijken met zoekspelletjes. Maar helaas kan ik daar nu niet veel meer over zeggen, aangezien ik zoiets van plan ben voor de toekomstige basketbalcompetitie. 25 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) :::::Dan verlies ik mijn vertrouwen in jouw taak als vicepresident, hij moet een man van het volk zijn, en niet alles geheim houden :-(. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, maar het is een systeem van getalletjes raden. Ik moet zelf een getal hebben weggestoken zodat ik op het einde kan zeggen dat ik de stemming niet gemanipuleerd heb. Daarom mag ik natuurlijk niet zeggen wat mijn idee is, anders kan het spel beïnvloed zijn. 25 mei 2007 18:56 (UTC) :Oke, nu snap ik er volgens mij helemaal niet meer van... 25 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) Opzet competitie (2) Ik denk dat ik het heb: Ik heb een voetbalprogramma Football Manager 2005, hiermee kan ik de computer een (of meer) wedstrijden laten spelen tussen verschillende clubs (van gelijke sterkte). Het voordeel is dat hier direct een wedstrijdverslag bij wordt gemaakt. 25 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) :En stel dat jij dan de hele boel een beetje manipuleert? Ik bedoel, je bent nog niet eens een inwoner.. ;p. nee joh, grapje, maar zo kan ik toch ook gwn FIFA 2006 of PES 6 spelen? Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::Tja, als er meer mensen zijn met dit spel, dan zouden we via internet kunnen spelen (spel is niet zo duur, maar ook niet echt populair). Ik zou wel op kunnen treden als host, dan zou de rest mee kunnen spelen met een eigen team. 25 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) :::Hmm.. ik kijk nog een beetje rond op internet misschien kom ik een goed multiplayerspel tegen. Anders gebruiken we jouw idee. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) :Hoe is dat verslagje dan? of doe je dat zelf? msgien kun je de teams maken zoals we hier hebben gedaan (dus met de fictieve spelers, sterkte enz). En dan de opstelling zodat de coaches toch wel invloed hebben op het team?Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) ::Het programma maakt er zelf een en dat type ik over. ::Er zijn vier clubs, dus ik neem wel de Engelse competitie, met de clubs Arsenal (FC Civitesse), Chelsea (FC Olympia), Man Utd. (FC Libertaneza) en Liverpool (FC Feth). Ik draai wel een proefwedstrijd tussen FC Libertaneze en FC Civitesse. Dan zie je direct een wedstrijdverslag. 26 mei 2007 12:48 (UTC) :::Wel leuk plan.. bij FIFA kan ik trouwens zelf een team creëren, dus bijv met deze fictieve spelers? Dan zorg ik er bijv voor dat ze allemaal van dezelfde sterkte zijn.. Misschien dat ik binnenkort ook een testwedstrijd kan spelen. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 14:42 (UTC) ::Heren, dit ziet er zeer goed uit he. En loopt dat spel helemaal (hoezalikhetzeggen) automatisch en onbeïnvloedbaar of hoe zit dat? 26 mei 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::De computer regelt alles.. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 15:36 (UTC) Uitslag oefenwedstrijd Op welke basis wordt dit berekend? Verder ziet het er knap uit. 26 mei 2007 15:27 (UTC) :Dit wordt gespeeld met Football Manager 2005, ik speel voor alle teams zo goed mogelijk, maar ik geef toe dat t niet echt gelijk gebeurt. 26 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::Het moet onpartijdig zijn hé, dus dit zal afgekeurd worden. Het sjabloon zelf vind ik wel heel goed. 26 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::Of: ik heb een idee. Je speelt dit met 2 ploegen en bijhorende spelers die allemaal een nummer hebben (van 1 tot 11 of meer). Bij de uitslag doe je een trekking voor welkeploeg nu wie was. Enzo. Nee? 26 mei 2007 17:43 (UTC) ::::Uiteraard gebeurd dit helemaal eerlijk, maar het zou kunnen dat in mijn spel Arsenal beter is dan Man Utd. of Chelsea of Liverpool. Dat is het enige wat verkeerd is aan deze manier. Iemand anders betere ideeën dan (voor 2 juni graag). 26 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) :::::Ja, ik maak ZELF teams op mijn FIFA 2006, met deze fictieve spelers van hierboven (allemaal dzelfde sterkte, bijv 70) en laat ze tegen elkaar spelen. Ik zal t morgen doen. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 20:18 (UTC) :P.S. Ingmar en Faith moeten binnen no-time hun teams bekendmaken!!! kun je dat aan ze doorgeven Dimitri? Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 20:19 (UTC) ::::::Oke, goed idee. Dan kun je mijn meesterlijke sjabloon gebruiken:P 26 mei 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::::::Btw tis Fatih en Faith; enja kzal ze dat laten weten. 26 mei 2007 20:56 (UTC) :Ai, na een uur ermee geklooid te hebben heb ik 16 spelers kunnen aanmaken, in Osasuna gezet, en bijna alles ori spelers van Osasuna verkoopt aan Adodenhaag ;p. Maarre, zo werkt het niet, heb genoeg spelletjes op de PC waarmee het wel kan (en veel sneller), dus ik zal et vanmiddag met iets anders probereb. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 06:48 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je Fatih en Faith? Zijn ter twee dan? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 06:49 (UTC) :::O, ik snap t, je bedoelt in dat team he,.. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 06:56 (UTC) ::::Neenee, sorry, keb me mistypt, er had moeten staan btw tis Fatih en niet Faith. 27 mei 2007 06:59 (UTC) :::::Ok. Ik ga kijken of het lukt met FIFA 04 (PC), maar moett eerst installeren. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 07:05 (UTC) Oefenwedstrijd 2 Mijn idee Nou, het lukte niet, maar ik heb een nieuw idee. Ik laat twee dezelfde clubs (bijv AC Milan en AC Milan) tegen elkaar spelen (ja dat kan), met de opstellingen van de trainers. Eerste helft duurt 15 min, dan vul ik HIER OP WIKISTAD de eerste helft in en dan geef ik de trainers de kans om het een en ander te wijzigen. Daarna wordt de tweede helft gespeeld. In de finale kunnen er ook verlengingen zijn, dan geef ik de trainers meerdere keren de kans wat wijzigingen aan te brengen. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 08:09 (UTC) :Oke, hoe laat wordt er gespeeld? 27 mei 2007 13:13 (UTC) Weet nog niet, maar de oefenwedstrijd vandaag om 8uur! Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:25 (UTC) :Binnen een halfuurtje dus ;-) Ik wacht in spanning af. 27 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::het ***te is dat we dan waarschijnlijk gaan eten, en dat het met een uurtje moet worden uitgesteld :(:(. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) Overname team Ik zou graag FC Libertaneza overnemen, stemt iedereen daar mee in (inclusier huidige coach)? > 24 mei 2007 18:59 (UTC) :Je mag 't overnemen hoor, twas toch maar tijdelijk. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:05 (UTC) Voetbalclubs Ik denk dat ze allemaal ong zo er uit moeten zien (FC Civitesse). Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) :Zeer goed! 26 mei 2007 15:37 (UTC) Te laat Ik zag dat vandaag de finale is, maar wie gaat die nou spelen, FC Libertaneza of FC Feth? die wedstrijd tussen hun moest op 23 juni gespeeld worden maar is dat wel ooit gedaan?Bob I 30 jun 2007 07:12 (UTC)